Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server handles various operations and requires a certain level of storage capacity to handle these operations. For server systems, it is relatively easy to add storage capacity in Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD) systems. The JBOD system can be a collection of disk drives contained in a single drive enclosure.
However, disks and associated cooling components of JBOD systems consume a lot of electrical energy during a normal operation. The cost of operating JBOD systems can be a significant part of expenditure for a datacenter. Further, all storage devices in a JBOD system are powered by a power supply that is separated from corresponding server systems. Thus, there is a need to control or manage power consumption of the JBOD systems.